


Adapt and Overcome

by AndreaDTX



Series: Breaking Tradition [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brief mentions of past Non-Con, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dominant Omega, Emotional Sex, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Heat, Recovery, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sub Steve Rogers, Submissive Alpha, Top Steve Rogers, steve rogers is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: Bucky’s traumatic past and his dominant sexual preferences make his omega heats a very precarious and unnerving experience. But Steve loves his dom no matter how scarred Bucky might be and he’s committed to making sure his omega gets everything he needs.





	Adapt and Overcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Адаптироваться и преодолеть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329930) by [Blacki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki)



> I’ve never recommended music before, but I think the mood of the story is deeper if you listen to [this song first](https://youtu.be/RlYNey3JQgU). Or after. Whatever. I consider that Bucky’s recovery song.

A deep, rumbling purr wakes Steve. It takes him a few seconds longer than he’ll ever admit to shake off the sleep enough to realize it’d been his own mating call ringing in his ears. A distinctive hot, sugary smell tickles his nose and he quickly understands why. An omega in heat. _His_ omega in heat. Bucky’s body is sending up the signal and Steve’s literally woke from a deep sleep to howl in response.

It’s an unmistakable, mouthwatering aroma, primitive as ancient drums alerting warriors, calling on Steve to fulfill his evolutionary and biological duty.

But it’s not that simple. Nothing about Bucky ever is.

On the surface, the problem might seem obvious. How does a dominant omega handle the innate submissiveness of his heat? How does he yield to the ingrained omega desire to be overwhelmed and inundated by his normally submissive Alpha? But for Bucky, the disturbance runs far deeper. His biology, his biological imperatives have been warped, manipulated, toyed with, and experimented on. The time he’d endured under HYDRA tainted and defiled what should be a beautiful act of trust and intimacy. For the most part, Bucky has been able to reclaim his life, including most of the things he likes to do sexually, but this… This is still a craggy minefield traversed with only a tiny match in the dark. The Call of the Wild no longer feels free and natural for him.

Steve shifts subtly, peeks his eyes open. Bucky’s staring right back at him. Completely naked, he’s lying on his stomach, face pinched, skin flushed, squirming. His metal hand is balled in a fist above his head, far from the action. His flesh hand is tucked under him. The muscles in his triceps ripple and his hips roll as Bucky slides his fingers through his slick, teases around his opening, but he won’t penetrate himself. He waits for his alpha. Every time. It’s hot as hell but also makes Steve feel a little guilty for getting so hard so fast at the sight. He’s never had the heart, or the stomach, to ask if that’s something Bucky does because he genuinely enjoys it or because  _they_ trained him to do it and he never broke the habit.

“Stevie…” he whines softly, his eyes wide and wet, vulnerable in a way he almost never shows.

Steve sits up slowly, careful not to make any sudden moves. “You’re okay. I’m here, we’re together. What do you wanna do?”

They have toys. Heat toys for Bucky, rut toys for Steve so there’s always a plan B. Sometimes, the thought of skin-to-skin contact during his heat makes Bucky nearly physically ill, so Steve just lays there near him, keeping him calm and connected, keeping him company while Bucky uses the toys on himself. Other times, the impersonal silicone’s not enough and Bucky decides he’d rather have Steve, warm and human. No matter what, Bucky gets to decide.

Bucky pauses, pants for a few seconds, thinking. Then, slowly, he slides his knees up until he’s in the classic omega presentation, chest to the bed, ass high in the air. His eyes are closed tight and his breath hitches, near sobs. The research Steve read when they were first trying to figure this out theorized this position is the most effective for conception, explaining why omegas feel driven to present to their alpha while in heat. But Steve knows Bucky _hates_ this position, hates his body for craving it like an itch that won’t go away, hates the way those cravings have been used against him in the past. He never takes this position, won’t even let Steve penetrate him from behind except for when his heat hormones won’t accept anything else. Steve, knowing how much this costs Bucky emotionally, silently rages, desperately wanting to destroy anything connected to the literal HYDRA dicks who stole the joy of mating from his omega.

Steve murmurs softly. “Okay. We can do that. It’ll be good. I promise.”

Steve shifts and reaches for the laundry basket beside the bed. Having smelled pre-heat on Bucky, Steve’s been scent marking clothes, throw blankets, anything that might be acceptably soft for a quickly constructed nest. He works to tuck the items around Bucky, doing everything he can to keep his omega grounded and with him.

“Alright, Buck, here we go,” Steve says softly in warning before shucking off his sleep pants and moving to position himself behind Bucky.

Tension crawls up Bucky’s back even as slick trickles out of him. Steve leans down and laps up the errant bead. Bucky mewls faintly and shivers.

Steve grasps Bucky hips and works the first finger in. “This is going to be good. Only good things. Nothing’s going to happen that you don’t like or want.”

Bucky nods and groans, virgin tight and furnace hot around Steve’s finger. He arches and squirms, working to open to the penetration. Finally, he relaxes and Steve can move with ease. “Another?”

Steve hums in acquiescence and presses in a second finger, working slowly, stretching, rubbing, doing everything he can to make sure this stays pleasurable. They both enjoy the occasional dabble in pain play to heighten sensation but now’s not the time. Steve wants to make sure this is easy and perfect and one hundred percent enjoyable.

Eventually, he’s three fingers in. Bucky’s gasping, his hips twitching and rolling, slick spilling freely, making the valley of his ass and the insides of his thighs gleam, carnal and tempting. Steve pushes and pulls, rubs and presses until Bucky’s body goes tight and tense, trembling on the precipice. Steve leans down, bites one quivering glute and Bucky keens, his hole clamping down around Steve’s fingers, rippling as he moans and twitches through orgasm.

Steve slows his pace, but keeps his hand moving, easing Bucky through as they both try to catch their breath. Steve works his hand slowly, tantalized by the smooth, hot heat of Bucky’s insides, the gleam of his back, the sweat-slicked hair clinging to his neck. He moans softly and uses his free hand to grip his own cock that’s throbbing impatiently. But his focus is on Bucky, every flutter, every shudder. It’s not long though before the soft whimpers ramp back up to needy moans.

“More?” Steve asks, his voice low and raspy from his own arousal.

Squeezing his eyes tightly closed once more, Bucky nods, loathe to admit it.

Carefully, Steve slides his fingers out and shifts until he’s only inches away from Bucky. Seeing the tense line of Bucky’s back, Steve pauses, presses a soft kiss to his omega’s neck. Bucky lets out a surprised gasp.

“Deep breath,” Steve warns and then starts the slow push in.

It feels like a heaven he doesn’t deserve, hot, tight, and perfect. Steve watches, breathless, as his hard length disappears little by little into Bucky’s wet, pliant body. In all honesty, his alpha side aches to howl, to drill into his tight, little omega, fast and hard, biting and marking him until he can knot Bucky and flood him with seed so the whole world knows they belong to each other. But his sub side knows that’s not what Bucky wants or needs.

They worked hard to figure out what would actually bring them both pleasure. There’s a very small range of things that haven’t been ruined, desecrated by filthy monsters masquerading as men. They learned almost immediately that rough play and dirty talk were out, for obvious reason, during Bucky’s heat. But they’d been surprised that Bucky couldn’t handle overly sweet talk either. Being told how good he is, how perfect he’s being, how amazing his body feels around Steve’s knot, how hot he looks when he’s turned on pushes Bucky into the dark space in his head just as fast as the rough and dirty. They eventually realized the sweet nothings had been a tactic his HYDRA-forced heat partners used in order to get him to bond with them, allowing them even more control over the Asset. Through careful exploration, Steve found constant reminders that Bucky was safe, that his pleasure was the goal, and that they could stop whenever Bucky wanted were really effective in helping Bucky let go enough to enjoy himself.

“You still with me?” Steve asks as he settles, buried to the hilt.

“Mm-hmm,” Bucky moans, clenching and releasing around Steve, his skin prickled with pleasure chill.

“Good. Because we’re about to make you feel so good.”

Steve pulls out slowly before thrusting back in, hard. Bucky shivers and groans, but stays presented so Steve does it again and again, rubbing his hands everywhere he can reach, covering Bucky with his scent, trying to convey without words how much he loves his omega. Steve fucks into Bucky, rolling his hips, repeating anything that makes Bucky moan or clench around him in pleasure.

“Oh god, Stevie,” Bucky groans when one of those thrusts hits him exactly where he needs it.

“That’s it,” Steve encourages, repeating the motion over and over until Bucky is squirming and pushing back into his thrusts. “Take whatever you need. Whatever feels good. You deserve to feel good.”

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky moans, long and hard and cants his head to the side.

Steve takes the cue and drapes himself over Bucky’s back, pushing Bucky’s legs further apart so his hips are closer to the bed so Bucky’s cock drags across the blankets with every swing and swivel of their hips, teasing the hard length with dry drags of friction. He fucks Bucky with slow, hard pushes, all the time reminding Bucky that it’s just him, just them, that Bucky’s safe and that he deserves every drop of pleasure he’s feeling right now, pleasure that’s about to get even better.

“Please, Stevie. Do it, please,” Bucky finally begs, trembling and shaking under him.

“Okay, baby. You don’t have to beg. You don’t ever have to beg.”

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s chest for leverage and speeds up his thrust, fucking fast and hard, pushing through the clench of Bucky’s body, licking at his shoulders and nape. He teases the skin of Bucky’s neck, scraping over the scent glands with his teeth while he pounds into Bucky’s body until Bucky is panting, shaking, and whimpering. Just as Bucky is starting to twitch towards completion, Steve slides his fingers down, pinches Bucky’s nipples tight and bites down hard on Bucky’s scent gland.

Bucky screams, loud and raw. His body clamps down hard enough it’s almost painful, the squeeze pushing Steve over the edge. He growls into Bucky’s skin as his knot plumps, locking him inside and orgasm floods through him, sharp and throbbing. He can smell both Bucky’s slick and his cum and the heady scent rips a pleased purr from Steve. Bucky goes limp in his arms for the span of several heartbeats before his scent shifts from warm and sated to confused and unsure. Steve can feel the tension trying to crawl back into his body.

“Your body is yours and it’s made for good things,” he says and turns Bucky’s head into a kiss, tasting the salt on his omega’s lips, licks the trail up his cheek.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks with a sniffle, trying to inject a hint of humor, bravado into his voice.

“Yeah,” Steve answers definitively, squeezing him in a tight hug.

“You make me feel good.”

Steve smiles brightly and drops another kiss on Bucky’s mouth. “I can make you feel gooder.”

“Gooder’s not a word.”

Steve playfully thrusts up into Bucky who’s still wrapped tight around Steve’s knot. “Bet I can make you cum hard enough to change your mind.”

Bucky moans and squirms, squeezing around Steve. “Oh…”

With the first knotting over, the breeding instinct has let up and they have a little more leeway. Not much, since Steve’s still locked inside, but now they can play. Steve chuckles and pulls Bucky so he’s sitting up. The angle forces his knot deeper.

“Oh fuck,” Bucky groans, tensing and releasing.

Steve fumbles for the lube, slicks his hand, and wraps it around Bucky’s cock. He starts a slow tempo, matching the in and out that tugs his knot hard against Bucky’s sensitive rim with every push and pull.

“You still with me, Buck?” Steve asks when Bucky’s eyes drift shut.

“Mm-hmm,” Bucky murmurs, turning his head for a kiss.

Steve obliges, kissing him slow and deep, sucking at Bucky’s tongue as he works his hand up and down Bucky’s cock just to feel the answering clench around his knot.

They keep going until Bucky’s writhing and they both pull away, gasping.

“Steve,” Bucky moans. “I… I need…”

Steve shushes him, leans forward, and wraps one arm around Bucky’s middle, using it to control Bucky’s movement, encouraging him to ride while Steve thrusts for all he’s worth. His grip around Bucky’s cock tightens, jerking him off quick and furious.

“Fu—Fuck,” Bucky whines, twitching, slow and long, until the wave breaks and he falls into orgasm, his body squeezing, clasping at Steve. A few more thrusts and Steve follows, shooting deep into Bucky.

Exhausted, Steve eases them onto their sides to rest until his knot releases. Once they’re comfortable, Bucky stretches, full-body, making Steve yelp. Bucky gives him an evil smirk over his shoulder. Steve’s tempted to bite him in retaliation, but he’s sharp enough to know his dom has resurfaced.

Eventually, Bucky yawns. “I could really go for a sandwich right now.”

Steve wiggles his hips. “Well, I could probably get you to the kitchen, but it would be all kinds of awkward.”

“Please,” Bucky scoffs. “Like you don’t have wet dreams about carrying me around impaled on your knot.”

Steve blushes hotly, suddenly unbelievably glad that Bucky’s back is to him.

Bucky stretches again but this time just enough to get to the drawer on the bed side table. He roots around blindly until he finds what he’s looking for. He holds up a chocolate bar triumphantly.

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve murmurs.

“That mean you don’t want any, punk?”

“I never said that,” Steve says quickly.

Bucky hums noncommittally and unwraps his bounty. He takes two bites before finally holding a piece over his shoulder for Steve.

Honestly, lying there, alternating between worrying hickeys onto Bucky’s scent gland and being fed squares of chocolate while locked inside his omega is on Steve’s Top Tens lists of best moments of his life. Hell, it might be numbers one through ten. He’s actually a bit sad when his knot finally fades enough for them separate.

Bucky stands, moaning and stretching decadently, before squeaking as the first of Steve’s seed starts to trickle out. He waddles to the bathroom, cursing nonsensically the whole way, making Steve bite his lips to keep from laughing. It’s one of those sensations Bucky has trouble dealing with but he seems to be in a good enough mood to find humor in it.

Once Bucky is back, they cuddle up close, Steve as the little spoon as always. They need to rest before Bucky’s heat flares again in a few hours. They should probably eat too, but they lay there lazily instead. Bucky nuzzles at Steve’s neck until they’re both starting to drift. Just before he nods off, Steve hears Bucky whisper.

“Thanks, Alpha. You’re the goodest.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adapt and Overcome [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818091) by [AndreaDTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX), [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow)




End file.
